Happy Birthday, Little Lachy (Vikklan Smut)
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: Just a little pointless smut. Rated M for a whole bunch a shit. -EDIT- I fixed it! Fixed version is 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f9aa755114f405871bdd63d2fb7c4f8"The gentle click-clack of heels resonates though the empty hall. Stopping at a mirror situated at the end of the corridor, Vikk gives himself a look-over. His chocolate brown eyes are bathed in a pool of black eyeliner that subtly curves up towards his eyebrows. His lips, normally flat peach, are now a tempting crimson. The usual mess that lays atop his head is brushed down, tiny bits sticking out from his head but the stubborn hairs didn't bother him too much, and he highly doubted that Lachlan would complain. A white bow is tied around his head, almost hiding the entire left side of his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524079564f934024b84224f42ce98f88"But, as said, it is truly the outfit that makes the man. A blood red, pleated skirt adorns his hips, held up by a simple black leather belt. White stockings -with little bows on the elastic that match the one on his head- hold themselves high up on Vikk's legs, covered toes tucked into a pair of 4 inch heels. A tight tank top of the same color as the socks hugs his frame, doing little to hide the definition of what muscles he actually has./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2beacfb84bfd9b2f878760b49f3b60"Even with all of the makeup, the clothing, there is no way he could pass as a female. He smiles at himself, knowing that again, Lachlan wouldn't mind. He turns to the door on his left. Lachlan's room. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the knob, warily entering said man's room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2c5b10cfac39ed667a658c5698d019""Oi. I'm changing! Knock next t-." Lachlan -who was trying to pull himself into a pair of jeans- turns around and is immediately basking in the glory that is Vikk. "-ime."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ce84435dcc00f074178e450d829218d""Hey Lachlan." He walks past the blonde, sitting himself on the bed, crossing his stocking covered legs curtly. "How's your birthday been so far?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fca334695c6a16b0796d90995141469"Vikk smirks cattily when Lachlan glares at him with wide eyes, admiring the other's outfit. "Err, it's been...okay. I guess?" The shorter frowns, unamused by Lachlan's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"play-it-cool/em attitude. In fact, he wanted to bring the other down to his knees like he has done for Lachlan many times before. The ball was in his court, and he knew exactly how to win the game, knew exactly how to get the blonde to eat right out of his hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9fb59bad3092c39f030d4a6630244ca""Only okay?" He uncrosses his legs, placing a hand on each on his knees. "I wonder," Vikk pauses for second, tracing symbols on the socks that, to Lachlan, look suspiciously like hearts "...would you have a better birthday if I gave you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my gift/em?~" It was then that Lachlan notices the bow and whips off his red em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aéropostale /emtop, letting it fall onto the wooden floor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873d3fe3eaf2128ef3ce55e99bf3710c""Th. Th-" Lachlan wants to speak, but can't, for he has no more blood in his head. Losing all ability to form coherent sentences, Lachlan kicks his jeans across the room. However, when he does manage to get the words out, they are faster than light and broken beyond repair. "Think So?" Vikk nods. "Al-Alright." He sounds excited, very excited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8f723424ca91223a86ac94b9a7f72cc"Vikk stands up from his place on the bed and grabs Lachlan's bare arm. He tugs him towards the bed and pushes him on it, sitting himself down on his lap. "I don't want you to do any work. It's your birthday, so just sit back and enjoy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b3ed3bf08798145d704a60701d43cdc"Lachlan hands latch themselves to Vikk's thin waist, rubbing sharp circles over the dips. The dark-haired man slips his tank top off over his head, the friction slightly knocking the bow askew. When his face reemerged, he looks down at Lachlan and smiles. The Australian hands somehow manage to worm their way under his mini-skirt, petting the tiny bows on his stockings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5589d273c77b9843f6c52c6e68e4f85c""You're so pretty, doll," whispers Lachlan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98321183971cc2d7ed26912bee4f6f1c""Shhh. Quiet now." He reaches down to grab at the waist of the skirt, tugging on it to emphasize his point. "Or I won't take this off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168f604c7d12a22f15a5a5403e8bd21e"The blonde scoffs. "I could fuck you through that skirt. You know, if I tried hard enough."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8a2df3401b2ac7fbd1eedc21d23c8b""Then try."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73380e1392b73f897356d5e560fe7f7c"Lachlan is surprised for a minute, then his expression softens immensely, hands reaching up to grab at Vikk's ass. Vikk's covered ass. Wait. Covered? Boxers would have poked out from under his skirt so... does that..? "Holy Sh-!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9689ff5d0f968ec90f10e13923a66586""I'm wearing shorts under it jackass. Don't get so surprised." Vikk chastises, thin hands weaving into Lachlan's hair and tugging. The Australian winces at the sharp pain, fisting the sheets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b268002e5126241d59bffcd7b36cf89d"Vikk smirks at his boyfriend's face, lifting himself off of Lachlan just enough so he could slip his shorts down to his knees. By now, Lachlan was drooling, worshiping the shorter body as he set himself back down. His hips push up into Vikk's, allowing him to feel exactly what his outfit was doing to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c7b2fc90de8acc444d1511a097b6fc5"Vikk's eyes widen momentarily, then settle. "Oh my." He reaches down to grab at the bulge in the elder's boxers, squeezing it teasingly. "Someone's very, very excited, aren't they?" Lachlan hips buck into the hand at the gesture, nodding half-heartedly. "Well... I guess I'm going to have to do something about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d44dfd04aed576a808e50ef7940a447"His hand delves into flap of Lachlan's boxers, grabbing onto his cock and pulling it out. He leans over, grabbing an unopened condom off the end table. He grabs one end with his teeth- the other side stayed in his hands- and tugs it open. He discards the foil, letting it fall somewhere on the bed- he would worry about it later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07105d46c6646a3483b8fe97b5b1ceb"Moving his body backward on Lachlan's straining thighs, he positions the rubber cover over his shaft. He slides it down to the base making sure there was absolutely zero air inside it. "There. All covered." He pats Lachlan's thigh gently and moves himself back up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be9e0fb3e0a4fa326db31fb985a23b3""Thought it was my birthday. Didn't think I'd have to wear a condom, it's hard as fuck to cum in these." Vikk leans down and kisses the blonde's cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="012b59050369e83e004973888d670b5a""I just don't feel like getting cum-stuffed tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586e2483eed0e411e8a175304b57ac14""You'd better." The Australian smirks, playfully grabbing handfuls of Vikk's ass./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ccece876f72d8bebaf7da02e82195f"The black-haired man nods, situating himself on Lachlan's lap, grinding down softly, teasingly moving his hips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a95c7cf50d8118ce7baae0d568bd2fa3"One of Lachlan's hands leaves Vikk's ass, grabbing onto his dick instead. He moved himself in line with Vikk and slips inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60778128980a80975eb76af91f1a1386""Ah..." The younger moans, running his hands through Lachlan's golden hair. Dark chocolate eyes meet ocean blue, red lips meet peach, and hips meet hips as Lachlan sheathes himself in Vikk's warmth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b6083883ab51d88ddef823dbf7b028""God, Vikk." The blonde throws his head back against his pillow – red lipstick getting smeared across his chin and lips- as Vikk starts moving his hips on his own./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4348728225295c3fee80336319b1da8a".:~~~:./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c86fb4374641d858b76b4c7671e81ca3""I'm close, doll." The pair were locked together at the hip for not even 5 minutes before Lachlan moans that out, handing settling onto the other's waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e715c4ad71e2c6ba021591f3c9f614f"Vikk starts moving his hips down faster, tightening as he brought himself down each time. Lachlan looks up at the man on top of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed69055a717a5fd49736e483ebe45a9"His lipstick is almost gone -most of it getting lost on Lachlan's face when they kiss-, his stockings are bunching up around his knees, and his hair's a mess due in large part to the bow that had fell around his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b16c29aef2d71387bb41007b9f26667"The Australian moans quietly as he thrusts into Vikk, bed-springs creaking under his weight. "Holy shit. Baaaaaabe~" He moans again, squeezing Vikk's hips. He holds the younger in place as he cums, biting his lip to the point of bleeding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4cc6e7c0c6d70b51acb6b1669bc6c8b"Shortly after, Vikk's seed paints translucent stripes across Lachlan's bare stomach. He collapses on Lachlan, cum squishing against his own stomach. "Fuck that was great."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec2353ab85f81e71d4bda0adc72c87b6""I know. Best birthday present ever right?" Vikk asks, moving himself up a bit, letting Lachlan's cock slip out of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d55a54578ec6edca5abdd58cb9e82dfd""Eh." He does a shaky hand gesture at Vikk. "I still think that the watch Rob gave me was better." The blonde smirks, watching the black-haired man give him a look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c12ee04e07f96db7ece158a5e08ab00d""You're fucking with me. A watch, better than sex? Haha. No." Vikk tosses Lachlan's words out the window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869d95ab2504c9dba22556ce7d5ef818""Maybe you need to convince me more." He turns his head to the side, thinking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e30b4dda74990e9dedf025154f6682c0""Later." Vikk gets up off Lachlan, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back up his legs. He slips his tank top back on and discards the bow. Pulling up his thigh-highs, he walks out of the room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11745accc2d3482e338a2d7ce1166d86"Vikk walks down the hallway, stopping at another door, knocking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b1bcb3961fd35a8b9f6a46ceb61a6f""Come in." The voice from within the room says. Vikk turns the knob and opens it. Mitch looks up from his magazine, setting it down on his bed when he sees Vikk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58c90b832d54e05df134006413e033f8"He pats his bed, smirking. The Canadian waits for him to sit before speaking again, a sparkle in his brown eyes. "Tell. Me. Everything."/p 


	2. OKAY! I FIXED IT

The gentle click-clack of heels resonates though the empty hall. Stopping at a mirror situated at the end of the corridor, Vikk gives himself a look-over. His chocolate brown eyes are bathed in a pool of black eyeliner that subtly curves up towards his eyebrows. His lips, normally flat peach, are now a tempting crimson. The usual mess that lays atop his head is brushed down, tiny bits sticking out from his head but the stubborn hairs didn't bother him too much, and he highly doubted that Lachlan would complain. A white bow is tied around his head, almost hiding the entire left side of his face.

But, as said, it is truly the outfit that makes the man. A blood red, pleated skirt adorns his hips, held up by a simple black leather belt. White stockings -with little bows on the elastic that match the one on his head- hold themselves high up on Vikk's legs, covered toes tucked into a pair of 4 inch heels. A tight tank top of the same color as the socks hugs his frame, doing little to hide the definition of what muscles he actually has.

Even with all of the makeup, the clothing, there is no way he could pass as a female. He smiles at himself, knowing that again, Lachlan wouldn't mind. He turns to the door on his left. Lachlan's room. Taking in a deep breath, he turned the knob, warily entering said man's room.

"Oi. I'm changing! Knock next t-." Lachlan -who was trying to pull himself into a pair of jeans- turns around and is immediately basking in the glory that is Vikk. "-ime."

"Hey Lachlan." He walks past the blonde, sitting himself on the bed, crossing his stocking covered legs curtly. "How's your birthday been so far?"

Vikk smirks cattily when Lachlan glares at him with wide eyes, admiring the other's outfit. "Err, it's been...okay. I guess?" The shorter frowns, unamused by Lachlan's play-it-cool attitude. In fact, he wanted to bring the other down to his knees like he has done for Lachlan many times before. The ball was in his court, and he knew exactly how to win the game, knew exactly how to get the blonde to eat right out of his hand.

"Only okay?" He uncrosses his legs, placing a hand on each on his knees. "I wonder," Vikk pauses for second, tracing symbols on the socks that, to Lachlan, look suspiciously like hearts "...would you have a better birthday if I gave you my gift?~" It was then that Lachlan notices the bow and whips off his red Aéropostale top, letting it fall onto the wooden floor.

"Th. Th-" Lachlan wants to speak, but can't, for he has no more blood in his head. Losing all ability to form coherent sentences, Lachlan kicks his jeans across the room. However, when he does manage to get the words out, they are faster than light and broken beyond repair. "Think So?" Vikk nods. "Al-Alright." He sounds excited, very excited.

Vikk stands up from his place on the bed and grabs Lachlan's bare arm. He tugs him towards the bed and pushes him on it, sitting himself down on his lap. "I don't want you to do any work. It's your birthday, so just sit back and enjoy."

Lachlan hands latch themselves to Vikk's thin waist, rubbing sharp circles over the dips. The dark-haired man slips his tank top off over his head, the friction slightly knocking the bow askew. When his face reemerged, he looks down at Lachlan and smiles. The Australian hands somehow manage to worm their way under his mini-skirt, petting the tiny bows on his stockings.

"You're so pretty, doll," whispers Lachlan.

"Shhh. Quiet now." He reaches down to grab at the waist of the skirt, tugging on it to emphasize his point. "Or I won't take this off."

The blonde scoffs. "I could fuck you through that skirt. You know, if I tried hard enough."

"Then try."

Lachlan is surprised for a minute, then his expression softens immensely, hands reaching up to grab at Vikk's ass. Vikk's covered ass. Wait. Covered? Boxers would have poked out from under his skirt so... does that..? "Holy Sh-!"

"I'm wearing shorts under it jackass. Don't get so surprised." Vikk chastises, thin hands weaving into Lachlan's hair and tugging. The Australian winces at the sharp pain, fisting the sheets.

Vikk smirks at his boyfriend's face, lifting himself off of Lachlan just enough so he could slip his shorts down to his knees. By now, Lachlan was drooling, worshiping the shorter's body as he set himself back down. His hips push up into Vikk's, allowing him to feel exactly what his outfit was doing to him.

Vikk's eyes widen momentarily, then settle. "Oh my." He reaches down to grab at the bulge in the elder's boxers, squeezing it teasingly. "Someone's very, very excited, aren't they?" Lachlan hips buck into the hand at the gesture, nodding half-heartedly. "Well... I guess I'm going to have to do something about that."

His hand delves into flap of Lachlan's boxers, grabbing onto his cock and pulling it out. He leans over, grabbing an unopened condom off the end table. He grabs one end with his teeth- the other side stayed in his hands- and tugs it open. He discards the foil, letting it fall somewhere on the bed- he would worry about it later.

Moving his body backward on Lachlan's straining thighs, he positions the rubber over his shaft. He slides it down to the base making sure there was zero air in the end. "There. All covered." He pats Lachlan's thigh gently and moves himself back up.

"Thought it was my birthday. Didn't think I'd have to wear a condom, it's hard as fuck to cum in these." Vikk leans down and kisses the blonde's cheek.

"I just don't feel like getting cum-stuffed tonight. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, promise."

"You'd better." The Australian smirks, playfully grabbing handfuls of Vikk's ass.

The black-haired man nods, situating himself on Lachlan's lap, grinding down softly, teasingly moving his hips.

One of Lachlan's hands leaves Vikk's ass, grabbing onto his dick instead. He moved himself in line with Vikk and slips inside.

"Ah..." The younger moans, running his hands through Lachlan's golden hair. Dark chocolate eyes meet ocean blue, red lips meet peach, and hips meet hips as Lachlan sheathes himself in Vikk's warmth.

"God, Vikk." The blonde throws his head back against his pillow – red lipstick getting smeared across his chin and lips- as Vikk starts moving his hips on his own.

.:~~~:.

"I'm close, doll." The pair were locked together at the hip for not even 5 minutes before Lachlan moans that out, handing settling onto the other's waist.

Vikk starts moving his hips down faster, tightening as he brought himself down each time. Lachlan looks up at the man on top of him.

His lipstick is almost gone -most of it getting lost on Lachlan's face when they kiss-, his stockings are bunching up around his knees, and his hair's a mess due in large part to the bow that had fell around his neck.

The Australian moans quietly as he thrusts into Vikk, bed-springs creaking under his weight. "Holy shit. Baaaaaabe~" He moans again, squeezing Vikk's hips. He holds the younger in place as he cums, biting his lip to the point of bleeding.

Shortly after, Vikk's seed paints translucent stripes across Lachlan's bare stomach. He collapses on Lachlan, cum squishing against his own stomach. "Fuck that was great."

"I know. Best birthday present ever right?" Vikk asks, moving himself up a bit, letting Lachlan's cock slip out of him.

"Eh." He does a shaky hand gesture at Vikk. "I still think that the watch Rob gave me was better." The blonde smirks, watching the black-haired man give him a look.

"You're fucking with me. A watch, better than sex? Haha. No." Vikk tosses Lachlan's words out the window.

"Maybe you need to convince me more." He turns his head to the side, thinking.

"Later." Vikk gets up off Lachlan, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back up his legs. He slips his tank top back on and discards the bow. Pulling up his thigh-highs, he walks out of the room.

Vikk walks down the hallway, stopping at another door, knocking.

"Come in." The voice from within the room says. Vikk turns the knob and opens it. Mitch looks up from his magazine, setting it down on his bed when he sees Vikk.

He pats his bed, smirking. The Canadian waits for him to sit before speaking again, a sparkle in his brown eyes. "Tell. Me. Everything."


End file.
